


Achromatopsia

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, Anger Outburst, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, mentions of a rare eye disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Jeno falls in love with the colourful boy who sees the world in shades of grey.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Achromatopsia

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow nohyuck enthusiasts!! and welcome to this 80s/high school/friends to lovers fic. this story is mostly told in flasbacks so just for an easier read: everything written in _present tense _is a flashback.__
> 
> _  
> _disclaimer: this fanfic in no way intends to romanticize the condition of achromatopsia nor does it intend to make light of anyone who deals with this condition. it’s only intent is to show that even though living with such a condition can be hard, it shouldn't stop you from living your life like everyone else. also, i do not claim to be an expert on this condition, all my information has been gathered from internet research._  
> _

Lee Donghyuck. The cheery youthful boy with the red rosy cheeks and wide smile who lived down the street. The boy who played soccer in the fields of the nearby park, bright blue shorts and pink knees stained with green and brown patches. The boy whose laugh sounded like a burst of color, its echo fading through shades of pink and red and orange and yellow. The colours of happiness. The boy whose caramel skin was dotted with freckles and moles.

The boy who embodied the sun. Embodied the hues of pink and lilac when it rose in the morning, the yellow light as it shone through the day and the red glow as it set for the night.

Donghyuck was colours. He lived and breathed in them and the painstaking irony of it all, was that he'd never get to see them. 

Achromatopsia.

_“Achromatopsia is a condition characterized by a partial or total absence of colour vision. People with complete achromatopsia cannot perceive any colors; they see only black, white, and shades of gray.” ___

__By now, Jeno could probably recite the entire Wikipedia article by heart from the amount of times he’d read through it._ _

__He could still remember the day he had first looked it up. It was sophomore year, sometime at the start of semester. The day Lee Jeno had officially met Lee Donghyuck, the annoyingly loud class clown and his recently assigned lab partner._ _

* * *

__Jeno is working on his chemistry experiment alone. His supposed partner is chatting with his friends at the table over, his obnoxiously loud voice ringing throughout the class. Jeno’s eyes skim through the list of things required for his experiment and diligently sets everything up. He was used to working alone by now. While most of his classmates slacked off or goofed around, Jeno actually worked on the assigned projects._ _

__Although Jeno must admit, it was getting increasingly difficult to balance all the various chemicals he had to add to the concoction in front of him while also controlling the temperature of the fire and reading through the instructions. Jeno huffs in frustration, seemingly louder than he had intended, because his aforementioned lab partner is now right by Jeno’s side._ _

__"Can I help?" Jeno is surprised that his voice actually sounds genuine and that the boy has the decency to look at least a little guilty._ _

__"Oh why thank you, how kind. I would most certainly appreciate your help." Jeno grits through his teeth, the sarcasm rolling off him in waves. Jeno wasn’t usually this snappy. In fact, Jeno was known, by the very few people who actually gave him the time of day once a week, to be a pretty quiet and kind kid._ _

__Nonetheless, at the moment, Jeno is pissed. He feels he has the right to, after being left to do all the work himself, _again _. Jeno is only human after all.___ _

____His lab partner shoots him a sheepish smile but Jeno just stares him down, and he swears he sees Donghyuck gulp as he turns towards the ingredients splayed out on the table._ _ _ _

____"Ok. What should I do?"_ _ _ _

____Jeno’s eyes peruse the list of materials before he answers. "Pass me the hydrogen peroxide." Donghyuck looks a little helpless at that, and if this were a different situation, Jeno might have even found his expression endearing. Now, however, Jeno has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "The one with the red label."_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck freezes at that, and Jeno sees his eyes flit nervously between the two substances in front of him. Jeno feels confused at the sight. Why couldn't Donghyuck just hand it to him?_ _ _ _

____Jeno hasn't failed to notice the way Donghyuck’s friends at the other table have gone quiet as well, the whole classroom suddenly falling into an eerie silence. A strange feeling settles in Jeno’s stomach and with a much quieter voice than before, he repeats his request._ _ _ _

____"Can you… pass me the one with the red label, please?"_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck blinks furiously a few times, red painting his neck as he shoots a nervous smile Jeno’s way._ _ _ _

____"It's- I'm colorblind... totally colorblind." He gulps after he speaks his words, eyes searching out Jeno, who by now looks like a deer caught in headlights, for some sort of reaction._ _ _ _

____It feels like the whole class is watching the two of them, breaths caught in their throat, much like Jeno himself._ _ _ _

____Jeno’s mind goes on overdrive. Should he apologize? Should he just stay quiet? Ignore it? What is he supposed to do? Jeno feels like he’s been thrown in the midst of a raging current, with no knowledge on how to swim out._ _ _ _

____With what feels like a hundred stares burning holes into the back of his head and his own cheeks heating up so much Jeno thinks he might burst into flames, he utters his next words._ _ _ _

____"The one on the left. Can you- can you pass me the one on the left."_ _ _ _

____Jeno internally chastises himself for his small stutter and the fact that his heart still hasn't stopped its incessant pounding._ _ _ _

____Only until Donghyuck reaches for the red-labeled bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and hands it over to Jeno with a small smile can Jeno feel his hearts rhythm slowly return to normal. Time seems to unfreeze at the simple gesture and the chatter throughout the class starts up again as usual._ _ _ _

____The lesson continues with both boys working side by side in relatively comfortable silence._ _ _ _

____It isn't until the end of the hour that Donghyuck turns to Jeno, one of the straps of Donghyuck’s bag already hanging off his shoulder._ _ _ _

____"Thank you."_ _ _ _

____Jeno is momentarily stunned at his words. Why is he thanking him?_ _ _ _

____"For what?"_ _ _ _

____"For not apologizing."_ _ _ _

* * *

____That night as Jeno got home, he spent hours researching complete color blindness, a concept that was previously foreign to him. It was odd to the think that the boy down the street, the boy who had been Jeno’s classmate throughout his whole childhood, suffered from something he wasn't even aware existed. Jeno felt awful for not having known of Donghyuck’s condition, despite both of them not being close._ _ _ _

____The words Jeno read caused a painful twist in his gut. It didn't seem right to him that Donghyuck, whom he had always seen as the most colorful boy in town, saw the world in nothing but black and white._ _ _ _

____Jeno went to bed that night feeling restless, nothing but the honey-coloured eyes of the boy that saw no colors invading his dreams._ _ _ _

____Those eyes invaded more than just his dreams, however, since after that fateful chemistry class, Jeno seemed to bump into Donghyuck at almost every corner. Jeno saw him at the ice cream parlor at the edge of the town, at his local arcade where Donghyuck hung out with his friends._ _ _ _

____Sometimes, Donghyuck would wave at Jeno from his garden down the street from Jeno’s house, as he tended to the flowers with his mother. His bright, wide open smile, so care-free and bold, contrasted Jeno’s small shy smile, which he always returned._ _ _ _

____To this day, Jeno wondered if it was coincidence or fate that drew the two of them together._ _ _ _

____In his heart, he liked to believe it was the latter._ _ _ _

____One tuesday, at lunch, Jeno had found Donghyuck sitting alone at a table, his usual loud group of friends nowhere to be seen._ _ _ _

* * *

____Tentatively Jeno walks in the direction of the sunny boy that sits alone at the usually boisterous table. The two boys hadn’t properly talked since the chemistry class incident, except for the small greetings from the numerous casual encounters they had shared, but still, something inside Jeno pulls him towards the table. As Jeno draws closer, he notices an uncharacteristically somber expression on the other boys face. His heart twists uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to replace Donghyucks dark expression with a much brighter one._ _ _ _

____Once Jeno places his tray down on the table however, Donghyuck grins up at him as if snapping out of a daze._ _ _ _

____“Jeno! What brings you here?”_ _ _ _

____Jeno smiles pleasantly back at him, eyes curling into half moons as he sits down, although his heart feels heavy in his chest as he notices Donghyucks smile doesn’t quite reach the boys eyes._ _ _ _

____“I- I saw you were sitting here alone so I thought maybe…” Jeno trails off as he looks down at his hands._ _ _ _

____“You’re cute.” The boy in front of him comments as he leans his chin on the hand that's propped up by his elbow. The smile never leaves Donghyuck’s face. Jeno doesn’t find it uncomfortable, Donghyuck’s smile might be the most beautiful one he had ever seen, but Jeno can’t help but feel that he’s using it as a mask._ _ _ _

____Jeno rolls his eyes playfully at Donghyucks comment and takes a bite out of his sandwich._ _ _ _

____“Where are your friends? Don’t you normally eat lunch with them?” Jeno asks to break the silence. Donghyuck shrugs at the question._ _ _ _

____“They have better things to do, like cramming for our next exams.”_ _ _ _

____Jeno narrows his eyes at the boy. “And why aren’t you cramming with them?”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck lets out a soft chuckle and a playfully cocky expression takes over his face. Jeno finds it hard to picture his somber look from before._ _ _ _

____“Oh please, I could ace those exams in my sleep.”_ _ _ _

____Jeno nearly lets out a snort and he clamps a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Donghyuck looks mildly offended._ _ _ _

____“What’s so funny?”_ _ _ _

____It takes Jeno a few moments to compose himself before he speaks again._ _ _ _

____“No offense, Donghyuck, but I’ve seen your grades.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck’s jaw drops open as Jeno continues to struggle at suppressing his giggles._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck thinks Jeno looks cute like this._ _ _ _

____Jeno can see Donghyuck’s tongue poking at his inner cheek in light annoyance. Normally, Jeno would be afraid he had actually made the other mad, but he can also see Donghyuck fighting back a smile. It isn’t long before the baffled look on Donghyuck’s face is replaced by a defiant one._ _ _ _

____“Do you think you’ll do better than me then, angel?”_ _ _ _

____The sudden use of a pet name catches Jeno off-guard for just a second, but he remain composed, easily playing along with Donghyuck’s banter. He leans forward on his elbows and cocks his head to the side slightly, some stray black strands falling onto his forehead with the action. “Oh, I know I will.”_ _ _ _

____It takes a total of five seconds for Donghyuck to burst into laughter as he shakes his head at Jeno’s words._ _ _ _

____“You’re a lot less shy than you seem. Has anyone ever told you that?”_ _ _ _

____A rosy color rises to Jeno’s cheeks at the fond smile Donghyuck sends his way. Color. There’s a faint realization in Jeno’s mind that Donghyuck isn’t able to see his blush but he pushes it down, focuses on the present._ _ _ _

____As Jeno speaks next, his voice is quieter and soft, as if what he’s saying is a secret shared between the two._ _ _ _

____“Nobody’s ever cared enough to find out.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyucks eyes soften at Jenos sad smile. What he says next is just as quiet._ _ _ _

____“Well then I say it’s time to change that.”_ _ _ _

____The smile Donghyuck gives Jeno afterwards is so bright that the sun that shines above them seems to dull in its presence._ _ _ _

* * *

____Donghyuck had kept true to his words._ _ _ _

____Jeno never had many friends in his life, and none of them would he consider as close, but Donghyuck seamlessly becomes Jeno’s closest friend in only a few months. He weaves himself into Jeno’s day to day so much that Jeno wonder how there ever was a time where Donghyuck wasn’t a constant in his life._ _ _ _

____Through him, Jeno earns other friends as well. Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and Mark, Donghyuck’s childhood friends. They easily accept him into their little group and the six of them hang out almost every single day._ _ _ _

____In his seventeen years of life, Jeno had never spent that much time outside the house. In fact, Jeno spent so much time outside, even Jeno’s parents had noticed his absence. Something that didn’t usually occur due to their work life keeping them so busy._ _ _ _

____Although Jeno hung out with all of them, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that most of your time was spent with Donghyuck. The two of you were inseparable. It was a given that wherever you went, Donghyuck went too._ _ _ _

* * *

____“Stop pulling on my arm!”_ _ _ _

____Jeno whines as Donghyuck tugs at his appendage, trying to make him fail at the arcade game in front of them, an annoyingly gleeful smile on Donghyuck’s face._ _ _ _

____Jeno inevitably loses and the small tune that sounds with the words GAME OVER is accompanied by the melodious laugh of the boy next to him. Donghyuck shrugs at Jeno’s death glare._ _ _ _

____“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault you suck at this game.” Jeno tries to swat at Donghyuck’s head but he dodges the attempt._ _ _ _

____“Not your fau- how am I supposed to win when you keep distracting me?”_ _ _ _

____Jeno huffs indignantly and Donghyuck leans in closer to his face._ _ _ _

____“A true master does not blame their defeat on distractions, angel.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyucks breath fans across his face and Jenos cheeks heat up involuntarily once he realizes how close the other is. Jeno swears he sees Donghyucks eyes flicker down towards his lips for only a brief second._ _ _ _

____Jeno blinks, snaps himself out of it and rolls his eyes at Donghyuck, playfully pushing him back at his shoulder, which earns him another cackle from the boy._ _ _ _

____“Well, let’s see how good you are, oh so great “master” of games.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck shoots Jeno a wink before he gets to work. He grabs the controller and his brows furrow in concentration as he stares at the screen._ _ _ _

____Jeno observe the vibrant neon colours of the game. He know that they’re nothing but dull shades of grey in Donghyuck’s mind, but it’s still hard to imagine even after all this time._ _ _ _

____The character on the screen bounces up and down, dodging the obstacles in its way. As Jeno watches, he notices that the next abyss that approaches is filled with lava instead of the usual water and couldn’t be crossed in the small boat the character carries. He acts upon instinct, placing his hands over Donghyuck’s as he coordinates the maneuver necessary to surpass the lava pit._ _ _ _

____The small victory song hums out of the machine as the character reaches the finish line right behind it._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck looks up at the older, his expression somewhat shy. “I had that, you know.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, I was just being overprotective of little mister speedy here.”_ _ _ _

____Jeno says as he gestures towards the character gleefully cheering on the screen. Donghyuck is fond as he stares at Jeno and Jeno takes notice, once again, of how close their faces are. From this angle, he could count the small moles that climb up the side of Donghyucks neck, and if he were to lean his head just a bit to the side, his own lips would meet Donghyucks._ _ _ _

____“Come on, slowpokes! We’re already moving to the next floor!”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin’s loud shout from somewhere off by the exit pulls Jeno out of his trance with a jolt. It startles Donghyuck too it seems, as the boy takes a few steps back._ _ _ _

____“Coming!” Donghyuck shouts in return. Once Jaemin runs off Donghyuck turns towards Jeno. He smiles briefly, plants a quick kiss to Jenos cheek and then intertwines their hands as he drags Jeno out with him._ _ _ _

* * *

____More. Donghyuck and Jeno had always been more than friends. It was clear from the first time both spoke, where Jeno had been left with butterflies in his stomach. It was clear from the way both boys looked at each other. The way Jenos fingers absentmindedly toyed with Donghyucks every time they sat at the table and from the way’s Donghyuck would often plant small kisses on Jenos cheeks or to the crown of his head._ _ _ _

____And at first, it had felt like a crush to Jeno, something he didn’t want to further in fear of losing the friendship he had with Donghyuck that he so deeply treasured. But one thursday night at 11 p.m. in their favorite diner, Jeno felt their relationship shift._ _ _ _

* * *

____Jeno sits hunched over the diner table as he scribbles down equations, eyes moving from the sheet in front of him to the math notebook he was writing in. Two strawberry flavored milkshakes sit between him and Donghyuck, who currently has his chin propped up on his folded arms, eyes trained on one of the milkshakes. Jeno look over to him for a second before resuming his homework._ _ _ _

____“Shouldn’t you be thinking of completing this assignment too? Its due tomorrow you know.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck simply shrugs. Jeno huffs and shakes your head, but continues writing in his notebook, not expecting much more of an answer from the other boy._ _ _ _

____A few minutes pass where the only sounds that surround them is that of Jenos pen scribbling on the paper and the person behind the counter whistling along to the song that plays from the jukebox. Jeno recognizes the song as one of the newest hits. He can’t quite put his finger on the title at the moment, but he knows the voice being carried through the speakers is Whitney Houston._ _ _ _

____“What’s the colour pink like?”_ _ _ _

____Jeno blinks, stopping his movements entirely. Donghyuck’s sudden question takes a second to fully wash over Jeno. But he recovers quickly, placing his pen down beside him as he looks over to the younger. Jeno follows his line of vision, landing on one of the milkshakes that stands between. It’s silent for a few more moments as Jeno mulls over his response. He thinks of what the color makes him feel and how he can put that feeling into words. Once he’s got it, he lets his words flow._ _ _ _

____“Pink is like… the feeling of cotton candy. It’s sweet and fluffy. It’s the color of people blushing, of hushed secrets and hopeful promises. It’s the color of falling in love. It’s also the colour of youth, of the bubblegum that you pop in your mouth and the colour of strawberry milkshakes you drink at a diner at 11pm on a school night.”_ _ _ _

____Jeno finishes with a smile, a little bashful with the way Donghyuck has been staring at him, hanging onto his every word. Donghyuck smiles back and then closes his eyes. He exhales slowly through his nose._ _ _ _

____“It sounds nice. I think I like the colour pink.”_ _ _ _

____Jeno feels the underlying feeling of sadness seep through Donghyucks soft smile. In that moment, he desperately wishes for nothing more than to trade places with the boy in front of him. Donghyuck deserves to see the world in color just as much as Jeno does, if not more._ _ _ _

____Jeno also realizes, in that moment, that he’s never actually paid that much attention to the fact that Donghyuck was completely colorblind. At times, Jeno would even forget about it. Of course, Jeno knew Donghyuck appreciated the way in which he had never treated him any differently just because of his condition, but that also meant Jeno oftentimes forgot how hard it must be._ _ _ _

____Donghyuck, though being open about most things in his life, kept any feelings about his condition under lock and key. In all this time being friends they had never really had a proper conversation about it. Donghyuck brushed it off each time it came up in conversation, and Jeno never dared to push or prod any further._ _ _ _

____That night, Jeno swears to himself, he swears on his life, that he would do anything in his means to make Donghyuck’s world as colorful as he deserved._ _ _ _

____And maybe, just maybe, that night he also realizes that his crush on Lee Donghyuck was much more than just that._ _ _ _

* * *

____Some time after that night at the diner, the two were having their biweekly sleepover at Donghyuck’s house. His parents were out of town, which meant Jeno and Donghyuck had been granted free range of the house while they were gone._ _ _ _

____And in the early hours of the morning, after a sinful amount of movies and popcorn, their had-been light conversations turned into something much deeper._ _ _ _

* * *

____Jeno lays down on his back next to Donghyuck. The clock on Donghyucks bedside table reads 3:07 a.m. and the screen of the TV facing the bed is devoid of images as they had already finished their last movie. Both Jeno and Donghyuck feel rather full from splurging on popcorn and other snacks. The last few hours had felt giddy, like the both of them had turned back time for awhile and just rejoiced in their youth._ _ _ _

____Now however, the room had gone quiet and the only sounds to be heard were Jenos and Donghyucks shallow breathing._ _ _ _

____"Hyuck?"_ _ _ _

____Jeno is careful to talk quietly, scared that any louder sound would break through the veil of intimacy that had befallen the room. Donghyuck's low hum is the only indication that he's listening._ _ _ _

____There's a million things Jeno wants to ask. A million things he still doesn't understand despite all his research on Donghyucks condition. Things he was- is afraid to ask for fear of a bad reaction from his friend. the nerves cause him to gnaw lightly at his bottom lip._ _ _ _

____He takes a deep breath. It’s now or never. Jeno has to ask._ _ _ _

____"What is it like?"_ _ _ _

____There's no need for any specifications. Donghyuck knows exactly what he’s asking._ _ _ _

____Jeno’s heartbeat alarmingly picks up in speed as minutes go by without an answer. He’s scared, terrified he overstepped his boundaries. Jeno suddenly wants to take everything back. What if he's mad? What if Donghyuck hates him now? What if-_ _ _ _

____"It's hard to explain."_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck steady voice cuts off Jenos frantic thoughts, and he shifts slightly to be closer to the other boy, both of them staring up at Donghyuck’s eggshell bedroom ceiling. A slightly worn michael Jackson Thriller poster hangs above them._ _ _ _

____Jeno waits patiently for Donghyuck to continue._ _ _ _

____"My parents noticed how shaky my eyes were when I was still a baby. It's called nystagmus, and it's a symptom of achromatopsia. I also… had photophobia. Everytime my parents tried to take me out in the sun, I would scream and cry in fear. And the large stuffed animals my family bought me, they scared me to death. To me… they were just formless patches of gray or white. Visual acuity for people with achromatopsia is very…"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____" ...low, I know. It gets better with age though, doesn't it?" Jeno finishes Donghyuck's sentence for him after he trails off. He looks over to see that Donghyuck now has his eyes closed as he nods slowly._ _ _ _

____Jenos fingers instinctively move to intertwine with Donghyucks, seeking to comfort the other. and Donghyucks hand grips Jenos tightly as he does. Jeno gives a small reassuring squeeze and Donghyuck continues._ _ _ _

____"It has gotten a lot better...but-" Donghyuck sighs, his voice slowly getting less steady._ _ _ _

____"But sometimes, when I look at you in the sun.. it's- it gets hard to make out your features and I- I hate it so much because I want to be able to see you. Truly see you and be able to- have this perfect picture of you in my mind but I can't-. can't because everything blurs together and I can't- I can't-"_ _ _ _

____There's a choked sob that escapes Donghyuck's mouth as he talks and Jeno immediately leans up to take his face in his hands. His thumbs rub soothingly across Donghyucks cheeks, spreading around the streaks of tears that roll down them. Donghyuck's eyes are still shut and his breaths come out heavy and strained._ _ _ _

____"Hey, hey, open your eyes, Hyuck."_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck's forehead draws together as he forces his eyes to stay wired shut and he shakes his head._ _ _ _

____"Donghyuck. Look at me."_ _ _ _

____"Please."_ _ _ _

____At this, Donghyuck's eyes finally flutter open. They’re red and watery and the fear that swims in them tugs at Jenos heartstrings painfully. Jeno manages to smile regardless._ _ _ _

____"I'm here. You don't need to have some perfect image of me in your head because the real me is right here. Right by your side. I'll always be right by your side."_ _ _ _

____He wipes off the tears pooling under Donghyuck's eyes as said boy looks up at him through his eyelashes, a few lashes still stuck together slightly at parts._ _ _ _

____"You promise?"_ _ _ _

____Jeno plants a small kiss to the corner of his mouth._ _ _ _

____"I promise."_ _ _ _

____Jeno lays back down next to him and before he knows it, Donghyuck curls around him, resting his head on Jenos chest. Minutes go by as Jeno gently combs through the other boys hair and slowly but surely, he can hear Donghyucks breathing even out._ _ _ _

____"Thank you… for talking about it. I know it must be hard."_ _ _ _

____Jenos voice is barely above a whisper and it hangs in the air for a few more moments before Donghyuck shakes his head and nuzzles closer into the olders neck._ _ _ _

____"It was good to finally talk about it, especially with you. I trust you, Jeno.” His breaths hit hot against the skin of Jenos neck. “I trust you with every part of me, the good and the bad."_ _ _ _

____Jeno shifts and kisses the crown of Donghyuck's head lightly, hand moving to caress along Donghyucks arm._ _ _ _

____"I trust you too, Donghyuck, with every part of me."_ _ _ _

____They fall asleep that night, Donghyuck safely wrapped in Jeno’s hold, their legs intertwined and their hearts beating as one._ _ _ _

* * *

____As the start of senior year came around, Jeno and Donghyuck decided to head to the beach as a way to celebrate their coming on two years of friendship and to destress before the inevitable impending assignments they were to receive soon enough._ _ _ _

____Jeno had mentioned his plans to Jaemin in passing as the two stopped by the local cafe za few days before the trip and Jeno distinctly recalled his words at the idea._ _ _ _

* * *

____“We’ll take my mom’s car, since she won’t be around anyway.”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin nods his head as Jeno finishes his small explanation, his foot tapping idly at the ground as the both of them wait in line. “And this is to celebrate your friendship?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh yeah. Why?”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, jeno. Everyone within a one mile radius can tell you two are more than friends. You know, I’d really appreciate it if you’d just tell me straight up that you’re dating.”_ _ _ _

____“But we’re not dating.” Jeno states this as if it’s the most obvious thing in the entire universe._ _ _ _

____Jaemin shakes his head at his friend. “Whatever you say, Lee Jeno.”_ _ _ _

____Jeno won’t openly admit it, but what Jaemin says is true, Jeno has always known him and Donghyuck were more than just friends. Nothing was ever said, but it remained as a kind of unspoken promise between the two. What’s more, Jeno felt no need for any kind of title. He was content with their late night talks, the fleeting kisses placed on cheeks, or hands, or foreheads, and the lingering glances._ _ _ _

____Jeno sighs quietly. Nope, Jeno didn’t need any sort of official titles. None at all._ _ _ _

____“Venti Iced Americano. Ice, no water, with 4 extra espresso shots, please.” Jaemin smiles at the woman behind the counter as he orders his usual. Behind him, Jeno recoils in disgust._ _ _ _

____“I still can’t believe you actually manage to drink that vile concoction of yours.”_ _ _ _

____Jaemin turns, an exaggerated look of offense on his face as he places a hand over his chest. “I’ll have you know, that this particular “concoction” is a delicacy.”_ _ _ _

____It’s Jenos turn to roll his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Whatever you say, Na Jaemin.”_ _ _ _

* * *

____A few days later, Jeno found himself in the driver’s seat of his mom’s car on the way to the beach, an overexcited Donghyuck sitting next to him._ _ _ _

* * *

____Michael Jackson's “Billie Jean” blasts through the cars radio at full volume. Donghyuck belts along the lyrics as best he can, limbs thrashing around him as he dances to the upbeat rhythm of the song._ _ _ _

_____“And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts!” ____ _ _ _

______Jeno laughs, loud and carefree, as he steals glances at his silly best friend. He nods along to the song and drum his fingers on the steering wheel, enjoying the way Donghyuck harmonizes with the vocals of the song._ _ _ _ _ _

______The warm wind blows through his hair from the open window. The air already smells of sea salt and sand as they’re close to approaching the coast. Jeno glances to his right to see Donghyuck leaning his head out of the window, not unlike an overgrown puppy._ _ _ _ _ _

______With one hand on the steering wheel, Jeno uses the other to pull Donghyuck back into his seat. “Stop hanging your head out the window like a dog. Are you crazy? You’ll behead yourself at this rate.” Jeno reprimands despite the laugh that breaks through his stern facade._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck rolls his eyes playfully and pulls out a lollipop from the glove department, plopping it into his mouth. “You sound like my mom, angel, loosen up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno doesn’t appreciate the comment and flips him off with his free hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck gives out a chuckle at Jeno’s annoyed expression and takes out his lollipop to give the other boy a quick peck the cheek.. Jeno wishes away the blush on his cheeks as he stares at the road ahead, both hands tightly gripping the steering wheel._ _ _ _ _ _

______It takes a little less than ten minutes for them to arrive at the beach, and even less for the two to run down to the water, leaving their clothing in the car as they were already wearing swimwear underneath._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sand is scorching beneath Jenos bare feet, and it propels him forward faster, chasing after the boy in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Slow down, Hyuck!” Jeno pants as he runs as fast as he can to even keep up with his friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck’s laugh carries through the wind. “Catch me if you can, angel!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The coldness of the water causes Jeno to shriek as he comes in contact with it, Donghyuck already waist deep into the ocean. He braves forward through the waves until he reaches the younger. “Asshole. Couldn’t you wait for me?” Jeno says as he playfully sticks his tongue out at Donghyuck, who shrugs nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not my fault you’re so slow.” He retorts as he pokes out his own tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno takes the opportunity to splash water at Donghyuck’s face and watches in glee as Donghyuck struggles to wipe the droplets from his face. Jenos giggle falls short however, at the defiant look in Donghyucks eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, it’s on.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Jeno can even register it, water is flying between the two boys at all heights and angles. A full fledged war of water splashes. Jenos shrieks of laughter are swallowed up by the strong summer breeze as he desperately tries to outrun Donghyucks attacks. The older had quickly come to realize that Donghyuck had the upper hand in this particular game._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jenos attempts at escape are made futile, however, as he feel a pair of arms wrap around his middle. “Gotcha.” Donghyuck breathes next to his ear and their laughter mingles together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno places his arms over Donghyucks as the laughter dies down and Donghyuck sways them slightly as they watch the rise and fall of the waves._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck’s voice tickles Jenos ear as he cuts through the sound of rushing water. “What’s the colour blue like?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno closes his eyes and leans back into Donghyuck’s chest, letting his body enjoy the warmth the other emits. He hums contently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Blue? It’s like the water. Sometimes it’s calm and soothing, a comforting and calming presence that you'd use to paint a nursery. Like that feeling when a mother cradles her newborn baby, and it immediately ceases it’s crying. Other times, it’s strong and emotional. It can feel like plunging into the depth of something unknown. It can also represent sadness, like those tears you cry after having lost someone you love. It’s a beautiful colour, but it’s often related to sadness.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A beat of silence surrounds them as the words settle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then, what colour would you say represents me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno opens his eyes and turns around to face Donghyuck at this._ _ _ _ _ _

______“All the colours of the sun. The way it paints the clouds in soft hues of pink and purple in the morning. Those represent your days spent in comfy sweaters, with your hair mussed ever so slightly and that small special smile you give me when I brew you a tea. Then there’s the strong yellow of the sun in its prime. That’s for when you smile the brightest, and your laughter is loud, boisterous, youthful. For those times when you don’t hold back. When you don’t let anyone or anything… hold you back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck takes Jenos hand in his as he lifts it up to his lips and plants a small kiss there. The fond look in his eyes makes Jenos breath hitch for just a second before you continue._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And then there’s the dark orange that seeps into red right before nightfall. That’s for the times when there’s a dangerous glint in your eyes, the playful fire inside you. It’s also for your passion. For the hours you’ve spent dedicated to the things you love. Like those nights you’d spent awake just to perfect that one song on the piano that was so damn difficult. You kept at it though. It's admirable, really. You’re admirable.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck’s hands come up to cup the olders cheeks. “That’s how you see me? Those are the colors that come to mind when you look at me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno nods. “Always.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck leans in slowly and Jenos eyes flutter shut as he finally closes the distance between them. Their first kiss is slow, languid, as their mouths move against each other, water lapping at their waists._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck’s tongue swipes at Jenos lower lip and he easily grants the boy access, sighing as they further the kiss. Jenos hands move to link behind Donghyucks nape as Donghyucks move down to Jenos lower back, pulling Jeno flush against his bare chest. They kiss for what feels like hours before being forced to pull apart for air. Both of them smile at each other like two fools in love._ _ _ _ _ _

______That day, just before sunset, Jeno drives them back into town, the taste of salt on his skin and his lips a distinct colour of cherry red._ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______The morning that followed after their little trip to the beach, Jeno awoke to multiple buzzes sounding from his doorbell._ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______The ringing is incessant and Jeno groans as ignoring it proves to be futile. Once he manages to drag his body out from under the warm comfort of the duvet, he cross his room to open the window. The chilly morning air hits Jenos face as he looks down towards the front door of his house, blinking to adjust his eyes to the bright rays of the sun. Jeno recognizes the mop of brown hair immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hyuck?” Jeno calls out from his first floor window._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck smiles up at the boy once he spots Jenos figure from below, one hand blocking the harsh sun from reaching his eyes. “Come down! I need to take you somewhere!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno ducks back into his bedroom and starts flitting about to get ready. As he brushes his teeth at lightning speed, he wonder what the hell Donghyuck has planned on a sunday morning._ _ _ _ _ _

______The events of yesterday also swim around in his head and Jenos heart stutters dangerously in his chest as his mind races with different scenarios of what was to come, but he eventually push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he focuses on changing out of his pyjamas._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno bounds down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, suddenly eager to know what awaits him. He opens the door in a flash and Donghyuck whips his head in Jenos direction, a smile overtaking his face. He leans in quickly to place a kiss on Jenos lips and the older feels slightly lightheaded at the easiness with which he does it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck doesn't waste any time and tugs on Jenos wrist as he starts to drag him off somewhere, leaving the other with barely enough time to shut the door. “Hyuck!” Jeno laughs as Donghyuck near breaks out in a sprint. Jeno can tell he’s excited. “Where are we going?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck turns around for merely a moment, a playful glint in his eyes as he smiles at Jeno. “It’s a surprise.” He sends a small wink Jenos way and the boy shakes his head at the others silliness._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few minutes of walking through their neighborhood, Jeno recognizes the route they’re taking as the one that leads to the high school._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hyuck, why are we headed to school? You do know it’s sunday, right?” Jeno ask as they draw closer to the building, brows furrowed in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ll see.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno huffs in response to Donghyucks words as said boy turns to look at him. “Were you always this impatient?” Jeno sticks out his tongue in retaliation, which earns him a small laugh from Donghyuck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both boys finally come to a standstill under a willow tree that sits on a small hill just outside the school building. “Do you know where we are?” Jeno raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck’s odd question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um..yeah. We’re at school? I don’t really-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His sentence is cut short by Donghyucks groan as he rolls his eyes. He points his finger at one of the schools buildings, to a window that looks into a classroom and tilts Jenos head with his hands so the other follows his line of vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s that classroom over there?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The older still wasn’t quite following. “The chemistry..lab? Again, I don’t-” This time Jeno cuts himself off with a gasp. It finally hits him. The memory of sophomore year, the first time he had ever spoken to the boy in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Got it now? I figured, for what I’m about to ask…” Donghyuck reaches for something inside his inner jacket pocket. “...it would be best to go back to the place where everything started.” He finishes with a small folded letter now in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno stares at the folded paper before him. “Blue. It’s your favourite colour, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno nods. “Yeah.” He breathes out with a smile. The thought of Donghyuck probably asking one of their other friends to help pick out the right coloured paper for him warms Jenos heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______He takes the letter out of Donghyucks hands, only noticing then how much they were shaking. Donghyuck is nervous. Jeno folds open the piece of paper and reads along the one line of text scribbled across it in Donghyucks unmistakable handwriting._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"In my world full of greys, you're my splash of colours." ____ _ _ _ _ _

_______It’s short, sweet and undeniably cheesy, but it makes Jenos eyes water all the same. One of his hands comes up to cover his mouth as he reread the words over and over, trying to permanently etch them into his memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Jeno?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno look up at the mention of his name, and Donghyuck takes notice of the way tears threaten to spill from the older boys eyes. He immediately moves a step closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Jeno, oh my God, why are you crying? This was supposed to make you happy, not sad.” Donghyuck voices out with concern as he wipes off the tears spilling from the corners of Jeno eyes with his thumbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“It does.” ,Jeno chokes out, “It does make me happy. So happy.” He wraps his arms around the boy in front of him, squeezing the younger tight as he plants butterfly kisses along Donghyucks neck, jaw and cheek, all the while listening to the airy giggles that erupt from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They stay like that for awhile, just wrapped in eachothers arms, until finally Donghyuck pulls away. He jerks his head to the side. “Diner? I’ll buy you pancakes as an apology for forcing you out of bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno hadn't even noticed the fact that he’d skipped breakfast until the mention of food brings out a growl in his stomach. The both of them laugh at the sound and Jeno nods in acceptance of the offer. They take off towards the diner, hands intertwined and swinging between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Hey, angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Mm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Just so we’re clear, you do get that that whole thing back there means we’re official now, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno lightly punches Donghyuck in the arm as he rolls his eyes. Donghyuck wears a gleeful grin on his face. The grin is wiped off however, when one of Jenos hands grabs him by the jaw and he smashes his lips onto Donghyuck, hard. Jeno turn the kiss into a near make out as he nibble on Donghyucks lower lip and tilts his head to push into the younger even further. And just as Donghyuck exhales in bliss, Jeno pull away, the other boys lips still chasing his._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The older turns and continues to walk as if nothing happened. Donghyuck is left staring after him with a dumbfounded look on his face, as a satisfied smirk plays on Jenos._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______Not much changed in their relationship after that day, except for the fact that Donghyuck would now introduce Jeno to people as his boyfriend instead of his best friend. Or the fact that most of their movie nights would now also include a make out session. Or the fact that Jeno would nibble along Donghyuck’s ear as he whispered into Donghyucks ear, Renjun gagging in his seat across from the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______After they had broken the news to their friends, they had come to learn that their friends had long since placed bets on when the two would finally get together. Jaemin was the only one who had bet they would do it before the end of senior year and had cashed in a total of sixty bucks from their collective friends, of which Jeno and Donghyuck requested twenty._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______“And why exactly should I hand over any part of my hard earned money?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Because, you wouldn’t have any if it weren’t for us.” Jeno states matter of factly, Donghyuck nodding along, one of his arms secure around Jenos waist. Jaemin begrudgingly hands over the twenty dollar bill, a scowl very evident on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Thank you for your contribution.” Jeno says, the smile on his face sickenly sweet as his eyes curl up in the same way they always do._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jaemin mutters as he waves him off. Jeno grins triumphantly as he looks towards the boy beside him and Donghyuck grins right back as he plants a small kiss on Jenos forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______The next few months of school were stressful for everyone, the last few months of their school career swallowing up most of their free time.. The constant and seemingly never-ending amount of workload caused a slight strain in Donghyuck and Jenos relationship. The many nights of studying and finishing homework had made it harder for the two to meet or even talk for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______One early evening, as Jeno sat down to get started on his biology studies, he had called up Donghyuck and asked to come over so the two could study together. That had seemed to be the only thing which would allow for some time together, even if it was spent with both their noses buried in books. Donghyuck had sounded somewhat strained on the phone but he had agreed to Jenos idea regardless._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno knew Donghyuck had his bad days, but that night was one of the worst._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______Jeno sits in silence on the floor of Donghyuck’s bedroom, the only sound in the room the one of highlighter pens scraping across the surface of textbooks. For whatever reason, the atmosphere in the small room is tense. Jneo feels as if the pent up energy in the room buzzes every time he moves, so he tries to sit as still as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Donghyuck lays chest down on his bed, eyes squinting at the page in front of him in concentration. Jeno feel like they’ve been revising for hours, and honestly, he would like to just take a break and cuddle with his boyfriend, or at the very least be able to hold a conversation with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He exhales a breath, thinking of conversation starters. Jeno was never one for small talk, but he and Hyuck used to be able to talk about anything, and it never felt awkward. Not until now, at least. So, he decides to go the easy route._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m gonna fail this exam.” ,Jeno chuckles lightly, “All this hormonal regulators shit is hard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Oh yeah? Well at least you can actually see the colours to help you memorise them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno is taken aback at the harshness of Donghyucks tone. In all the time they’d known each other, Donghyuck had always just told Jeno about his frustrations, but never before had the younger let them out on him. Slowly, Jeno gets up and sits at the edge of his boyfriends bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Donghyuck says, eyes trained on the same page of the biology textbook he’s been staring at for the past five minutes. Hesitantly, Jeno reaches out a hand to touch his shoulder, only to take it back in shock as Donghyuck stands up abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Don’t-”, he breathes in sharply through his nose, “Just don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I don’t understand-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Exactly!” Donghyucks shout cuts off Jenos words. “You don’t understand! I mean, how could you? You weren’t born with some sort of defect. You were born with perfect eyes. And yet you complain about the stupidest shit sometimes. “Oh that shade of green is ugly” “The sunlight is so bright” “All these different colours are confusing”.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno heart twists painfully in his chest as you watches the younger mock him. Jeno was aware the comments could be hurtful, and he tried with all his might to avoid saying them, but sometimes they just slipped out. Jeno never meant to cause any harm._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“And then you complain about-” He pauses to let out an exasperated laugh. “You complain about hormones, in a biology book. What is it about you and biology anyway? Your grades are fine.” Jeno wants to say something but Donghyuck continues before you get the chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Have you ever heard of, oh I don’t know, thinking before you speak? Because newsflash! Biology- Fuck- Life itself, is a little harder when all you can fucking see, is in black and white! But no, your complaints are way more important aren't they? You know why? Because you’re selfish.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Selfish.The word feels like a spear to the heart. Jeno stands up and his voice shakes with anger and hurt as he speaks, tears already rolling down his cheeks. Gosh, why was he such a crybaby?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“You wanna know why I’ve been so stressed about biology? Because I need a fucking perfect GPA in that class to get into medical school.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Donghyucks brows draw together in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yeah, you heard right. Medical school. You wanna know why? Because I want- because I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to make you see the world in the same way I do. And yeah, maybe it’s impossible. Maybe I’ll spend my life trying to find some sort of cure and never do. But atleast I tried. I tried.” Jenos voice cracks ever so lightly at the last word and he’s shaking, shaking so bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“But never mind that, right? I’m just some selfish idiot who complains too much and never thinks before he speaks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______With that, Jeno storms past Donghyuck, but is halted by a hand on his wrist. He turns around to yell at Donghyuck to let go, only to have his yell stuck in his throat as Donghyuck smashes his lips onto Jenos._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The kiss is filled with emotion, but it lasts only a few seconds before Donghyuck pulls away to lay his head on Jenos shoulder. Donghyucks hands fist the fabric of Jenos t-shirt and his breaths are heavy against Jenos neck. The older lifts up his hand to rub up and down Donghyucks back soothingly. His anger washing away at the mere fact that Donghyuck is clinging onto him, so vulnerable and small in Jenos hold._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m sorry. It wasn’t right of me to yell at you like that.” Donghyuck moves his head to rest against the other boys forehead. “You’re not selfish. In fact, you're the farthest thing from it. You're the most selfless person i've ever met.” His voice shakes as he inhales deep through his nose. “You don't deserve this. I'm so sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno shakes his head at him, and leans in to kiss the corner of Donghyucks mouth, by now a comforting gesture between the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Apology accepted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______The last few weeks of senior year were still filled with nerve-wracking levels of stress, but Jeno took comfort in the fact that the strain between him and Donghyuck had vanished completely. It had felt nice, how everything returned to normal between the two of the,. It was like, after the fight, an immense weight had been lifted off both their shoulders and they could finally breathe again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno braved through his last set of finals and then decided to focus on the one thing he had been looking forward to in the year: prom. Still, the results of his exams plagued Jenos mind with worries. If he didn’t reach the results expected of him, Jeno could kiss the idea of medical school bye bye._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He was only brought out of his spiraling thoughts on prom night as his boyfriend called him over to help pick out an outfit. Jeno had been grateful for the distraction, and headed over as fast as he could, already finished with his own attire and makeup._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______Jenos fingers drum absentmindedly along Donghyucks bed covers as he waits for the younger to finish rummaging through his closet. The sound of rustling fills the air as Jenos mind once again drifts to his exam results, and he desperately tries to recall his answer to that one question he’s sure he failed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Aha!” Donghyucks shout calls Jenos attention back to him. “Found ‘em.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Donghyuck holds up two dress shirts: one a silky blue and the other a deep shade of velvety red._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“The blue one is nice but, the red one will look better with your tan skin.” Jeno says as he points at the second shirt Donghyuck holds up in front of his chest as he looks in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I do recall you using the colour red to describe me once.” Donghyuck comments as he smiles over at Jeno. “So it’s only fitting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yeah.” Jeno breathes with a smile, but it falls from his face just as fast as it arrives. It’s not long before his boyfriend stands in front of him, tilting Jenos chin up so he would look at Donghyuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“What’s wrong, angel? It’s prom night. You should be excited.” Donghyuck asks with a pout decorating his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jeno sighs as he squeezes his eyes shut for a second. “I am! I am excited. It’s just…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Your results?” Donghyuck states more than asks, his voice soft as he sits beside Jeno, who lets his head fall onto his boyfriend's shoulder as he exhales._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yeah...” Jeno feels Donghyuck place a quick peck on the crown of his head and one of Donghyucks hands trails down Jenos arm to comfort him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Jeno. You are the smartest, most amazing, and most dedicated person I know. I don’t think anyone studied harder for these finals than you did. You did great, and your results will be great too. Hell, they’ll probably be the best the school has ever seen. The best the county has ever seen.” Jeno lifts his head off Donghyucks shoulder to chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Well, I wouldn't go _that _far.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I would.” Donghyuck says as he looks at Jeno, a fond expression on his face. Jeno leans in to kiss him, lips only barely touching Donghyucks, who deepens the kiss, slowly molding his mouth together with the olders as his body pushes him down onto Donghyucks bed. Donghyuck moves to hover above Jeno, arms supporting his weight as his tongue swipes into Jenos mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Donghyuck! Jeno! Are you guys ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Donghyuck’s mom’s shout causes the two to break apart. Donghyuck groans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yeah! We’ll be down in a minute!” He goes to lean back down but Jeno plants both his hands firmly on Donghyucks chest to stop him, a laugh bubbling in Jenos throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Easy there, tiger. You.” ,Jeno pokes at his boyfriends tummy, “still need to finish getting dressed.” Donghyuck groans again, but obliges and gets off of Jeno in favor of buttoning up his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jeno watches in fondness as Donghyuck fumbles with the buttons, tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth in concentration. For the first time that night, Jeno truly is excited to go to prom, all thoughts about the future long forgotten in the back of his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________Jeno ended up passing his finals with flying colours, even graduating as the valedictorian of their class. An honour which Jeno did not expect, but had accepted humbly and happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The thing that made him most happy now however, was the fact that he had been accepted into one of the best medical schools in the country with a partial scholarship. And the fact that his boyfriend was going to attend university in the same city as him, only a few streets over, as a music major in a prestigious fine arts academy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The time came for both Jeno and Donghyuck to leave behind the town of their childhood, and to part ways with friends and family, promises of holiday visits and choruses of “see you soon’s” all around as they had bid them all goodbye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________Jeno sits in his car, hands on the steering wheel as he tries to calm the nerves bubbling in his stomach. His high school diploma sits stored away in one of the many boxes that litter the back of both his own and Donghyucks dad's car, who will accompany the two in their drive towards the big city._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jeno recalls the teary eyed faces of his parents as they wished him farewell and it makes a small hollow ache bloom in his chest. It's scary, leaving home. But Jeno know that the life that awaits him holds promises of adventures to come, especially when he has the love of his life by his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Said boy swings open the passenger side door as he hops into the car. He leans over for a quick peck on the lips before he closes the car door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ready?” Donghyuck asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jeno watches as he taps something onto the GPS, presumably the directions of their new apartment, and his eyes trail over Donghyucks features. Jeno take in how much he’s grown. How different he is from the chubby cheeked kid who ran through the parks of their town, or the fresh faced sophomore who didn’t care to pay attention in chemistry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jeno think back on their memories together. The days spent at the arcade with their friends, afternoons turned into evenings at their favourite diner, movie nights filled with unhealthy amounts of snacks, the beach where they shared their first kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jeno smiles. He would miss this old town. He would miss its colours, the ones he had gotten so good at describing all these years. He would miss the familiarity of it all, the safety, the way it felt like home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jeno know however, as he looks at the boy sat beside him, that Donghyuck was now his home, and that wherever they went, Jeno would feel safe as long as Donghyuck was with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________So, with a determined sigh, Jeno turns the key in the ignition and tightens his grip on the steering wheel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always hugely appreciated <3
> 
> (my twt !! @_neoneversleeps)


End file.
